


Bering and Wells - Snippets

by Drumchik



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, please do not post to other sites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumchik/pseuds/Drumchik
Summary: A collection of drabbles, snippets of fics that may never get written. All Bering and Wells. All the time. Ratings will be different for each section, so PLEASE read it.
Relationships: Myka Bering/Helena "H. G." Wells
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Is she dead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG

-Set during the Emily Lake episode-

Myka looked at Pete, her eyes filled with concern. He just looked – lost. Then she heard Claudia scream and Pete’s eyes fill with pain and Myka felt something inside her break. “Claud!?”

The whole time she ran up the stairs, she found herself wishing harder than she had ever before in her life. ‘Please don’t be Helena, please don’t be Helena.” She had never felt such visceral pain before, such a deep dread that threatened to overtake her entire body.

When she got inside the room and saw Steve, she felt relief and then shame and then pain all heaped onto one another. It wasn’t Helena. Helena was alive and somewhere. And Steve was dead.

And Myka felt like the worse person in the world because all she could think was that it wasn’t Helena.


	2. My Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during episode The Big Snag. Rated G.

It was when she was back at the b and b, alone in her bed, that it hurt the most. The same bed that had been occupied by two women so completely in love with each other that it was physically painful to be apart.

She had been distracted today, by the case, by becoming part of an author’s book, and it wasn’t until now that it all came crashing down around her.

She’d been in a book by a writer whose work she loved. She’d been in this bed with a writer whose work she loved. 

She’d been stuck in a love story of another writer. She was apparently living some weird love story with a writer.

Myka rolled over. Her head was starting to hurt.

The rattle of her window made her sit up, and she frowned as she saw a figure there. Grabbing her gun, she moved closer, and then smiled.

“Helena.”

She flung open the window and almost tackle-hugged the woman as she crawled in. “You’re here.”

A deep kiss silenced her. “Not officially, darling. I am meant to be elsewhere, and having no contact with anyone at the Warehouse.” Helena closed the window and then turned back, cupping Myka’s cheek with her palm. “But I suddenly got the feeling you needed me.”

Myka’s arms went around the woman. “I did. I do. I got stuck in a book today and I…”

Helena pulled back and lifted an eyebrow. “You got stuck in a book?”

Myka’s face lit up. “Come lie down with me. And this time I’ll tell you a story.”

\--


End file.
